Retribution
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: Warning inside... It's sort of a war story but more corrupt government type of story. Yoshi!


Phoenix: Okay! Sonic The Hedgehog is what this fic is all about! Sonadow! Yes this is going to be crazy and I swear I'll try to keep the main characters involved but this will have many OCs in it and many of them are going to die. This takes place in the future and in the future everything is fucked up! The year is 2111 and just so you know I have everything planned out already but it is going to be long, so bear with me! Here are some helpful definitions of words you might see:

Kordorsi: something I made up to represent the animal-human hybrids. Made from human and animal DNA, these creatures were originally designed to be used as weapons or soldiers but eventually they became part of the race and are often looked down upon by the humans but not all of them.

Chi no kakudo: it is Japanese and translates to 'angles of blood'. These are a group of people in this world who will appear multiple times in this story.

Akuma: it is also Japanese and translates to 'demon'. The symbol is used but sometimes the word is spoken out loud but is very bad to say and can be considered a curse.

Jinu: is Chinese and means whore. This will be used as code also later on and keep an eye out for this word.

Herrscher uber alle: German for 'ruler of all' and is used as code for the government, being a double edge sword meaning that it could be a good thing to say or that it could kill you.

Hofuku: the last word, Japanese meaning retribution and this word will be seen a lot in this story.

Phoenix: Okay those are all the words you need to know and please review so I can write more because I don't get as many reviews for my story so press that button and type and I'll write! Now Shadow, the warning…

Shadow: This story contains gore, death, demons, ancient powers or Gods, OOC, smut, unfunny jokes, dark future, Yaoi, Yuri, Het, curses, horrible timing, cliff-hangers, plot twist, foreshadowing, corrupt government, rape, and an unreliable writer.

*I wave and Shadow face palms*

Phoenix: On with the story!

Sonic: Yoshi!

Yoshi: Hey save me! Me and Yoshi switched bodies, help!

Claud: Muahahaha! On with the story!

RETRIBUTION

Chapter One: The Fire and The Flame

_A war, horrible in its nature, important in its cause; we as human beings killed millions of our kind, we destroyed the world we loved but now we flourish, we survive. To learn and to grow, together as one; united under our world leader whose firm and strong hand lead us to the dawn of tomorrow but gentle grasp lets us live a life of peace…_

The anthem plays and the flag of our nation is on the screen as the teacher turns it off and I raise my head from the desk looking down at my unanswered question sheet but I decide that I always could just use Amy's sheet after all, I hate history class. I take a look at the pink haired girl that everyone likes, maybe it's because of her cheerful attitude or maybe because her parents are just so rich… I don't really care that much about that subject of girls and I have a file in my head just about Amy. She's like me, a Hedgehog Hybrid but you can't really tell unless you look at our ears. Yup just my ears are mutated and I could have done a lot worse being a really creepy spider hybrid. I am just have blue hair that spikes up no matter what Amy tries to do and pale skin, green eyes (Amy says there're turquoise and I say there're eyes who cares) I look around the class room of Sontai High School that overlooks Station Square and my eyes rest on Amy, sweet, naïve, little Amy. She has short cropped pink hair that has a barrette in it and has pale skin like me and green eyes as well. We can be mistaken for siblings but we're not, I just live with her family and that brings me to the second part of the wonderful tour of my mind: I have no parents or at least don't know who they are because I must have parents; the government outlawed designing anymore Kordorsi.

"So class I want you all to finish that essay about the war and its due on Friday, you have all week to finish it, now class is dismissed." The bell rings as soon as she finishes and she takes the TV thing that should be in a museum back to where ever she could have found in the first place, my guess is she's going to put it back into its grave.

Amy waves me over but I leave without her dodging the bodies and moving around them to get to my locker with my sure footedness. I see his hair before I actually see him. An echidna hybrid that is like a big brother to me is at my locker which is right across from his. His red dreadlocks that fall to his waist and tanned skin with his tall and strong built and oversized fist, he is someone you don't want to fight with. He talks on the phone and I am silent opening and closing my locker and just as I try to get away…

"Sorry Amy I found him, wait where do you think you're going." He grabs my plain white collar shirt and easily picks me up and runs outside through the door, dropping me as he looks across the road and see…

"Well Rogue this is the city, Sontai city to be correct, that once was the site of a city called London."

"Well it looks pretty modern with this limestone and everything… Oh look an amusement park! You want to go there Shadow, I hear it has the fastest coaster you'll ever ride, 'The Storm's Eye'."

"I don't find amusement parks very amusing… They always give me headaches with their bright lights."

"Oh come on it will be fun!"

"Just the two of us? We don't have any more money you can blow out on silly little things you find 'amusing'."

"Don't worry Shadow I have my ways…"

Both of us are starting at the two people standing in the middle of the Square, one called Rogue the other called Shadow. Rogue is the bat hybrid with little bat wings and ears, with spiky white hair and tanned skin with long eyelashes and eyes that have dark highlights around them and knee high boots that have little hearts on the toes. The boy has dark black hair with red tips that spike up like mine and everything about him reminds me of, well me. He is the same height maybe just a bit older and has red eyes. He is wearing a leather jacket that says, "Department Of Darkness" in blazing red and skin tight black jeans that fit perfectly on him and white and red shoes. He is also wearing a silver necklace with a skull and swords stabbed through it and a leather belt with a skull and bones with ruby eyes. I can't help but stare at him; he could be my brother for all I know! The girl walks over and the boy rotates and walks to us as he follows the girl who stops at us and bats her eyelashes and the next thing I know (Because Knuckles doesn't have a brain) we are paying for their 'amusement'!

"Wow that was totally awesome!"

"I know, right!"

Me and Knuckles high-five each other and Rogue comes walking up with us after we just got off a awesome roller coaster and we sit on the bench talking about what we should ride next when…

"I can't believe you two ditched me!" Knuckles and I turn to face a pretty steamed Amy with a very confused Shadow but then he does something with his eyes and just sits down next to Rogue as Amy starts to make a scene as she always does when she is angry at us, "You hang up on me when you find Sonic and ditch me with some stranger you just met and go to the amusement park without me and as for you! You forgot this Sonic please be more careful." I snicker as she continues to yell at Knuckles and he sends me angry glares for using the 'I am innocent, blame Knuckles' look and I grab Shadow and pull him towards The Storm' Eye coaster but we pass some strange girls in robes and my ears just quickly grasp one word, "Jinu" and they giggle and walk away.

"Come on let's go." Shadow grabs my hand and for a moment I catch a startled look in his eyes probably knowing what that word means, we race off towards the ride and the rest is forgotten.

"_Another man was found dead this morning in the Tunnel of Love in the Station Square Amusement Park…"_

"Rogue turn it off, I don't need to see another face to add to the piles of the dead we've seen." Shadow states to Rogue in the hotel room with Rogue on the couch and grasping the remote tightly in her petite hands.

"Okay, turning it off… Do you really know what's at this place, Knots Valley? Do you also know the closer we get the more people seem to die." Her eyes are full of doubt and I know why as she sits on the couch in the room right next to the TV and she sighs and sits back as I sip on my coffee. "It's just that you turning up out of nowhere covered in blood and speaking that weird language you say is called Japanese?"

"Moshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa anata ga hanashite iru ka wakaranai."

"See you just did it again, I have been with you for two whole years Shadow and I probably know you better than you know yourself because you don't remember anything before I met you." She says this as a fact which makes me believe that she is looking for answers in me and that's the only reason she stays. I sigh as I pull out some of the money I 'found' and she is instantly by my side counting. "That's $1,111,111 again Shadow, what could it mean?" I look closely at the money that I found by the front door in a package with the same word, "Hofuku" written in what I can only presume to be blood. Rogue sighs and goes down to sit and I see a message written with blood oozing down the window but the message is still clear, "It will rain".

I put on some blue running shorts and a blue top and open the door to leave the house that belongs to Amy's parents who are kind enough to let me and Knuckles stay and start grinding the rails to get down stairs faster and leave the apartment complex without anyone knowing and head off to the hotel that Rogue said they were staying at smiling at the memories of yesterday: riding that roller coaster with Shadow, eating cotton candy with Shadow, face painting with Shadow (they painted a smiley face and everyone found this really funny because all I have ever seen from Shadow is frowning or a smirk like when he won that basketball game that Amy yelled at the guy saying it was fixed and making her go bright pink), yup those where some good times. As the elevator opens I see Shadow and Rogue standing there and Rogue smiles at me and Shadow frowns again. "Well sometimes you call before you go out on a second date…" Rogue stops when she sees Shadows glare. "Nope I just couldn't stay away from my wonderful ray of joy!" We both burst out laughing and the face that Shadow is making is priceless!

"Oh my, you're too funny, ah!" She says in between her burst of giggles, "But no we were going shopping, would you like to come with us." I smile and she nods her head and we both step onto the elevator, "Come on my wonderful ray of joy, we wouldn't want you going all supernova on us." We again burst into fits of laugher at Shadows face that is as red as his tips and he steps on with us muttering something in another langue and we just laugh all the way down.

"When is it happening?"

"Tonight!"

"Why is it happening?"

"To fight!"

The strange giggling of the children behind the curtain as my life slowly drains away along with all my hard work, one thought enters my head as the hand with the knife comes to finish the job, _Chi no kakudo._

When they said shopping, I didn't think it meant going downtown and getting blindfolded just to go 'shopping' even know I had my doubts as I felt the guns stab into my back.

"Sit down," I sit down on what I hope is a chair and not some skeleton, "So you need some weapons, huh? Is things getting that dangerous or are you going south?" I have my blindfold taken off and see that Rogue and Shadow never had one on!

"Yes Vuario, we are going south to a place called Knot Valley, have you ever heard about it?" Rogue asks and Shadow's eyes have me trapped in place.

"Heard of it, well of course I heard about it! It is near a place called Cathira Bay, that has is home to the most well known Military base known as 'Metal Harbor'." He speaks loud and forceful and as I see the guy I see that he has purple slicked back hair and a cigar in his mouth but he is as young as me, looking only sixteen but it's not his purple suit or the circle of people surrounding us but his metal claw hand that looks like talons of a bird that could easily rip off a limb. "And who is this; he seems to be quite pale is he alright?"

"It will rain." Shadow says this and I see fear in his eyes for only a second but it's gone too quick to tell.

"Eh, the weather cast said it was going to be sunny all day. Anyway take them to the new engineer I think he will be quite helpful…" We leave the small circular room and go into what seems to be a manufacturing plant and as they lead us down the hall Rogue brings up conversation, "That was Vuario Squad 7 Captain, they specialize in weaponry and engineering."

"What are Squads?" I ask and I see a little boy being lifted up by chains with a bandana and worn leather jacket he jumps down and surprisingly falls down pretty quick and lands with ease. "Squads were formed during the war in an attempt to control the flow of the war and bring order to the land; there were thirteen squads: Squad 1-millatry and armed forces, Squad 2-Operationaly Assassination skilled forces, Squad 3-animal and crowd control forces, Squad 4-medically and healing skilled forces, Squad 5-protection and guard division, Squad 6-battlementry and take down division, Squad 7-weaponry design and engineering division, Squad 8-recon and infiltration division, Squad 9-information and specialization offices, Squad 10-disaster and responding unit, Squad 11-demolition and strength team, Squad 12-reaserch and development facilities, Squad 13-warfar and multi skilled forces. These were the squads, most of them having died or been killed off, almost everyone in Squad 1 died, Squad 5 is almost extinct, no one knows what happened to Squad 8, Squad 11 was massacred and all of the people in Squad 13 or either dead or captured. That is the squads." The boy says this and I see that his right eye is mechanical. After that he leads us down a dark hall in silence until I ask another curious question that is apparently…"If you are the 'good guys' then why don't you work with the government still?" That stops him dead in his tracks and he looks at me and says, "Good and the government, in the same sentence? Hah, you're a fool to believe that the government is 'good', no, do good guys let people die while they live life conformably in their Capital City? Do you think we want to live down here where all of our babies are dying and we are starving…?"

"Is there anymore bread?" He stops for a moment to talk to a little boy who is holding a plate and that looks very fragile with his jaw line exposed and his ribs are sticking out at angles they shouldn't be, it's almost sickening to see his skin even whiter than the plate and his eyes duller than the metal here, "There is no more bread for now but just you wait and see, everyone while get lots and lots of that fresh bakery bread with butter but for now you just have to wait and be a good boy. Now go back to your mommy you little grease monkey!" The boy smiles a weak one and runs off to what appears to be his mom. "See, that is what we have become. Once we had a nice home in a far off place that was once called Italy and we lived happily and we had all the bread we ever wanted but now we're lucky if we got crumbs and then we have all of the children to think about but there is not enough for everyone." His voice cracks and then everybody in the room looks sad, "But we will not give up, did we give up when the government bombed us, NO, did we give up when humanity turned their back on us, NO! We will keep on surviving no matter what because that is the flame of Squad 7, the roaring fire that is our hearts, the drive to survive!" I look around at all of the starved faces and see in their eyes something just as great as bread, hope.

We reach a big elevator and Clhome types in a code and the door scans his eye (the mechanic one) and we enter. "You just got to see this newbie; he is just so cute thinking he can design Arcade F1RK51 Fighter Jets! I think that is so unrealistic for him, I mean it took me five years to build mine! I was a prodigy at my age, maybe he should start off with something small like an ASC11 Handgun!"

"Oh my gosh is that an Arcade F1RK57 Fighter Jet!" Clhome's jaw drops as we step out of the elevator and we see a very big plane and a fox-hybrid outside waiting for us, I instantly like him not only because he made a fool out of Clhome but because… well that's a good enough reason for anyone.

"Oh hey Tails… Lieutenant, I see you've seen Tails plane that he built right after he heard you were going to arrive with company. Oh hey it's you guys!" Rogue waves at the girl I think her name is Rosaria but what matters is that fox boy. Blond hair, blue eyes, fox ears and two-twin tails! I know I have seen that face before!

"Geboren von einer Meinung von einer weiteren halben gezuchtet." I sigh as Shadow starts to speak another dead language to some random person, again. "Oh excuse me; I don't quite understand what you said. My, your friend is multi-talents in speaking languages, is that possibly German?" Shadow seems to awaken from whatever trance he was in before and shakes his head and Clhome looks blood drained with something I think might be, fear?

"I'm sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else, never mind…" I know just from those first two words something is up, he never says sorry and if he does it's usually, 'Are you sorry you didn't listen to me because I was right?' but not this. The boy blinks it off and Rosaria steps up and she starts talking, "I'm so glad you came here, Squad 7 is the best place for all sorts of weapons whether its fire-arms, artillery, barricade, or simply blade edge, and we have you covered because at Squad 7 where we have it all!" She stops and smiles at us and Tails claps along with Sonic but that's when Sonic tries to pick up one of the weapons Shadow flares and smacks his hands away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"Trying to get yourself killed!"

"Oh of course because everyone knows how much I like to…"

"Don't you dare finish that sarcastic remark!"

"Oh I should thank you because now I don't have to!"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I want to help you guys out!"

"You most can definitely NOT help us out because you're NOT going to be a part of this!"  
"Oh come on Shades, you let me come here and you expect me not to help out!"

"Yes exactly, you should not help us…"

"WHY NOT!"  
"BECAUSE I SAY…"  
"WHY NOT!"

With that the man who thinks he can reason with an obviously very determined blue hedgehog Kordorsi leaves and I being the kind and lovely bat Kordorsi I am go after him.

"Shadow why do you have to be so stubborn, he's only trying to help."

"I don't want to see him get killed, Rogue and that brings me to the second thing I want to say… You should stay here…"

"WHAT!"

"I mean it, obviously you have something with that red haired guy and this city is a lot better than Chistitaya City and Sonic has a family that could take you in and they're rich, isn't that what you always wanted!" I look her in the eyes and all of that doubt is gone and replaced by loyalty and that feeling that makes me want to hide from, love.

"Well it seems that it is going to rain on my lovely city but lucky for me I brought my rain jacket." We push away any of those feelings for now and look at the Captain in his uniform with the saying in Japanese symbols on the back saying, 'Joki no subete no junjo', the plain white uniform that flows all the way down to his feet with the wooden sandals and sleeveless top and buttons that are there but never used and the simple black robes underneath it, "You know our motto Shadow, 'Order above all' well it's getting a little rusty so I thought I might oil it, what do you say?" He puts his hand out and I look to Rogue who nods her head and we clasp to fight for this city and the flame that is Life burns on inside all of us!

"Damn it, Sonic should have been here by now and now all of our plans for his party today have gone down the drains…" The echidna Kordorsi paces around while the pink haired hedgehog fuses over how much it would upset her parents if she wasn't back by bedtime when…

"You shouldn't have a party outside in this weather. It's going to rain soon." They both stop their worrying and turn to two little boys who like exactly like the other both with short brown hair, sharp pointed white teeth and one eye gold; the other eye silver. "But look the sky is perfectly clear, not a cloud in sight!" Amy tried to reason.

"Oh not that kind of rain, no, this is the rain of God's of divine judgment." The boy with the blue hoodie said, "Yes this is rain that will wash away all of the sins of the people in the city with fire from the depths of Hell." The one with the red hoodie said, "'Angles of God's blood will wash away the sins of those in a storm of fire and now is that time, let's begin!"

The boys make a circle with blood drawing different symbols on it, "This symbol represents fire and this one represents rain!" "And this symbol represents judgment and this one represents sins!"

They both lay their palms on the completed circle and it erupts into flames shooting up into the sky startling Amy and Knuckles and the twins watch in joy as fires summoned from the depths of Hell rain down upon Sontai City.

"_This is not a drill, everyone who is in Squad 7 report to the weaponry room immediately; I repeat this is not a drill, all civilians…"_

The siren is blaring loud and I hold Tails down under the stacks of weapons as piles of feet run and we are helplessly trapped underneath it all when, "Tails, Sonic I want you guys to stay here where it's safe okay!" Rosaria yells at us dressed up in black armor and with a gun strapped to her back, "Please don't leave me, I don't want you to die!"

"Tails this is what I life for, what I must do, this is the fire, that burns through all my fellow squad mates, the fire to fight back and WIN!" With that she charges away and Tails cries because he knows he'll never see her again.

"This thing is pretty cool,"

"Thanks, I built it myself!"

Rogue and I laugh at that because this is probably the coolest way that we have ever gotten into a fight with, riding inside a robotic dragon that shoots foam that puts out the weird flames that burn everywhere and yet seem to burn nothing.

"Look at them brother they are trying to escape judgment!"

"Well sinners will be sinners and they don't always play fair." The boy shrugs as he rushes off the building and grabbing the tail of one of the dragons and pulling it down with him but Clhome escapes at the last moment using an eject button that he put in and the dragon exploded into a sea of foam and the Lieutenant readies himself for whatever he is to face…

"Oh Knuckles look help has arrived! The government is going to rescue us!" The flames don't even touch the girl as she bounces around while Knuckles tries vainly to put out the fire on his shirt.

"Well, I don't usually like being compared to such lowlife creatures such as them…" Both the red hair and the pink haired gasp as a bat Kordorsi steps out of the flames spraying it with foam. Knuckles jaw drops as Rogue steps out wearing a heart shaped battle suit that vainly tries to cover up her giant boobs but fails, much to Knuckles' joy. Wearing a white mask that covers and protects most of the head with the plated over with a strong flexible type of metal and silver boots that have steel tips and edges with the heel and toes.

"Hey guys in the air, I have found some weird circle or something maybe you want to check it out?" Rogue says into the communicator and Shadow responds with a yes and is down there within two seconds.

"Well isn't this a surprise but sadly I can't let you live if you decide to mess with God's work, like this fellow right here!" The boy in the red hoodie suddenly appears and throws something farther than though possible with his age and Shadow and Rogues eyes grow wider upon seeing what is left of the former Lieutenant of Squad 7 as the blood oozes out of the area that use to be his legs but are not more and the boy smiles his bloody smile crunching on the spine of the fallen Squad member.

"Hey guys what's up… As you can see I'm not going to make it, but even though I am in so much pain… I will not cry giving that-that-that thing-monster, the pleasure of seeing me squirm but yup, my time is up, but please tell Captain that I died with the fire in my heart…"

"Lieutenant, hang on help will be here!" Rosaria screams tears rolling down her face not caring about the fire that is eating away at her free locks.

"Now Shadow I want you to throw me into the circle and 8th Seat Rosaria Camrense! I order you to shoot me right through the heart when I give the command, now Shadow!" Shadow wasting no time grabs the bloody sack that is Clhome and the 'angle' makes a lunge for him but Rogue body checks him and brings her heel down through the boys heart, Shadow throws the 2nd Seat off into the circle and he yells now just as the bullet strikes the bomb, "HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH THE WORK OF THE LORD!" Rosaria soon becomes just a splat of blood as the boy in the blue hoodie smash the 8th Seat with such force that she 'pops' and all that is left is her blood.

"NO, ROSARIA, NO!" Tails yells as he witnesses the end of his beloved caretaker and Rogue steps away from the corpse as it slowly becomes a living 'being' once more. The fire stops raining and the fire goes back into the circle but the effects of it still remain. "Well a good job worth's day "

"Yes indeed brother and so long my friends and I hope to see you again!" Both brothers wave and disappear with the night as it starts to rain.

"It is raining, for the sorrow of the loss of all these lives is a reason to cry indeed," The Captain says to no one in particular.

Shadow stands on the burnt remains of Station Square and looks to Rogue, "Look this is what happens if you stay with me. Please stay here where it's safe and far away from me!"

"No Shadow I will not leave you, you are my family and I will stay with you until the bitter taste of my blood fills my mouth killing me but at the end at least I know that what we had was something worth fighting for!"

Phoenix: The end and also cheap ending. I know, I just brought in new characters just to kill them and if I can get enough reviews I will write the second chapter detailing more about how Rogue and Shadow met and more about the government and how they work, also vote on which Squad you want to appear in the third chapter, by reviewing! Also you can be confused while reading it because Shadow speaks so many languages! Ohohoh! And for the people who can guess about those two the better.

William and Jerime: We just keep you guessing…

Sonic: Yoshi!

Yoshi: Save me!

Claud: Good-night…


End file.
